


"M" for both of us

by Kaellig



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События после покушения Майлза на Себастьяна</p>
            </blockquote>





	"M" for both of us

Их не нашли. Ни Майлза, ни его сучку, и капитан, принёсший Монро это известие, боялся поднять на генерала глаза.

Басс вскочил с кресла, сделал несколько быстрых шагов к окну, замер на мгновение, крепко закусив палец, чтобы не заорать от разрывавшей его надвое боли, затем резко развернулся и, оказавшись в два счёта рядом с капитаном, схватил его за лацканы кителя.

— Ты должен их найти! — заорал Монро, брызгая слюной и глядя на подчинённого бешеным взглядом. — Найти, а не сообщать, что они исчезли! — Подтянув его ещё ближе к себе, Басс добавил тихим свистящим шёпотом: — Или вместо него я убью тебя. Понятно?

— Д-да, сэр, — судорожно дёрнул головой капитан. Монро в ярости оттолкнул его, так что тот едва удержался на ногах.

— Пошёл вон! — рявкнул Басс и, едва за перепуганным капитаном закрылась дверь, бросил в неё тяжёлый хрустальный графин. Хрусталь разлетелся сверкающим дождём осколков, и Басс вспомнил...

 

...Майлз ударяет по воде напряжённой ладонью, сложенной лодочкой, и Басса накрывает веером сверкающих на солнце капель. Он смеётся, заслоняя лицо рукой, а Майлз снова и снова выбивает в его сторону фонтаны брызг, пока Монро, наконец, не подбирается к нему на расстояние броска. Они оба уходят под воду с головой, продолжая бороться и пытаясь не дать противнику первым выбраться на поверхность. Побеждает, конечно, Майлз — он тяжелее и сильнее, и как не пытается Басс вывернуться из-под него, ничего не выходит.

Они выползают на берег, тяжело дыша и откашливаясь от попавшей в горло воды; с волос течёт вода, заливая глаза, и Басс долго трёт голову полотенцем, пока Майлз лениво валяется на песке, подложив футболку под затылок. Неожиданно до Басса доходит, что это его собственная футболка, а вовсе не футболка Мэтисона, и он с возмущённым криком кидается на друга. Заканчивается всё, разумеется, снова в воде, и домой оба возвращаются в совершенно мокрой одежде, зато абсолютно счастливые. Им двенадцать лет, и они ещё не знают, что драться можно не из-за намокшей футболки, а всерьёз.

 

Тяжело дыша от переполнявшего его гнева, Монро оперся обеими руками о стол, бессильно стискивая пальцы на лакированной поверхности и оставляя на ней царапины. Гнев душил его, кружил голову, от гнева сводило мышцы живота и болели крепко сжатые челюсти. Но хуже гнева были другие чувства — чувства, которые Басс не желал испытывать и которые лишь усиливали его гнев.

Глубоко внутри, там, куда не смел заглянуть ни один из его подчинённых, Себастьян Монро испытывал страх, растерянность и отчаяние. Он бился в стены собственного непонимания, чувствуя себя маленьким ребёнком, впервые столкнувшимся с несправедливостью. Почему, почему, Майлз, почему?! 

Монро ударил обеими руками по столу, резким движением перевернул его и отшвырнул в сторону. Он хотел увидеть Майлза, заглянуть ему в глаза и задать один единственный вопрос. Но Майлза не было, он трусливо сбежал, оставив его одного, и это было подло, едва ли не подлее, чем попытка его убить. 

Бассу казалось, что его грудная клетка проламывается внутрь, втягиваясь в поселившуюся там чёрную пустоту. Плотно закрыв глаза, он сжал обеими ладонями голову, зарылся пальцами в волосы — короткие и жёсткие, упрямо сворачивавшиеся кольцами, едва он позволял им чуть отрасти. В детстве он всегда завидовал Майлзу, которому не приходилось бороться с дурацкими кудряшками, и тот в ответ на жалобы шутливо трепал друга по голове. И теперь Бассу на миг представилось, что он чувствует ладонь Майлза на своём затылке, и он почти захотел, чтобы это оказалось правдой, но затем снова вспомнил: его лучший друг, человек, которого он называл своим братом и любил намного сильнее, чем положено любить друзей или братьев, прошлой ночью пытался его убить. И мир снова оказался расколотым и перевёрнутым, и буква «М» на предплечье горела огнём, обжигая. Монро закатал рукав рубашки и посмотрел на неё так, словно увидел впервые. Чёрная краска, прочно въевшаяся под кожу, выглядела совершенно новой, словно татуировка была сделана не пятнадцать лет назад, а совсем недавно, и даже не успела до конца зажить. Басс ненавидел её в этот момент. Он никогда никому не говорил о том, что она означала на самом деле — в конце концов, кому нужно было знать правду? — и теперь ему казалось, что эта проклятая буква издевается над ним, дразня их общей на двоих тайной, и вместо надписи «Монро» под чёрным кругом вот-вот появится совсем другое имя. То имя, которое Басс хотел когда-то видеть вписанным в своё тело и напоминание о котором теперь жгло хуже калёного железа.

Схватив нож, он приставил его к руке чуть выше татуировки и решительно надавил. На светлой коже выступила капелька крови. Себастьян закусил губу, уговаривая себя не сдаваться; пальцы на рукояти вспотели, и он перехватил нож поудобнее, но так и не смог заставить себя вонзить его глубже. Глаза защипало от бессильных слёз, и Монро, обречённо всхлипнув, уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя, стирая слёзы рукавом. Он был слишком слаб — он умел быть сильным только ради Майлза, только для того, чтобы быть достойным его, чтобы суметь защитить его. Теперь же в этом не было смысла, и Себастьян впервые за долгие годы мог позволить себе быть слабым.

Слабость отдавала горечью и болью в груди, где-то слева, где навсегда замолчало, перестав биться, его сердце. Майлз так и не выстрелил, но его пуля всё равно достигла своей цели.

Открыв глаза, Монро снова посмотрел на левую руку и подрагивающими пальцами обвёл контур буквы. На глазах снова выступили слёзы, и генерал, решительно накрыв татуировку ладонью, сделал глубокий вдох. Он найдёт Майлза. Рано или поздно, но обязательно найдёт, даже если для этого придётся захватить и обыскать все бывшие Соединённые Штаты. И тогда он протянет своему названному брату нож — этот самый нож, которым Басс не смог срезать с себя первую букву его имени и фамилии, — и подставит грудь под удар.

И тот вновь не сможет его убить.


End file.
